Ribbons
by Kleine Nixe
Summary: Hermione's (real) first year and what happened. Why Hermione knows an awful lot about everything and why it's in Hogwarts a History. Not a romance, more of a friendship.


Erm...this is my first story so please R/R!!!!!

Disclaimer: As if this could be mine...how dare you!

* * *

**Ribbons**

Chp.1: OLLIVANDERS

Hermione Granger and her parents came out of Madame Malkin's, carrying the day's packages, which included Hermione's school books, 1 cauldron, telescope, and a set of black work robes. One of the last items on their list was to get Hermione a wand.

Hermione Jane Granger was not a normal 10 year old girl. She was a young witch who was going to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this September. Hermione left her parents outside of the shop and walked into Ollivander's, a narrow and rundown building, with faded gold lettering above the door.

"Good afternoon," Floated a voice from behind the counter. Hermione jumped and ran her hand through her hair as she often did when nervous. Her hair, which she had brushed for two straight hours that morning, was already becoming bushy and frizzy, a side effect, she supposed, of all the magical friction that surrounded her. But, that wasn't the reason Hermione was nervous, this shop was downright CREEPY!!! She patted her hair down on her head and took a step towards the counter, closing her mouth as she did so and drawing herself up proudly to meet the old man's eyes.

"Good afternoon, sir." Hermione replied, desperately trying to be polite and keep her voice steady, because, this man, this whole place intimidated her. "My name is Her---"

"Never mind your name you silly girl, it is not needed, I knew you were coming." Mr. Ollivander, Hermione presumed, paused and muttered something under his breath, "Now where is it, ah...here it is." The old man carefully pulled a wand off of a top shelf and delicately placed it in front of Hermione, almost in a way that suggested that the world depended on that particular wand.

"There Miss, Maple and Dragon heartstring, 11 inches, and rather bendy." Hermione just stood and looked at Mr. Ollivander, clearly confused. "Go on, give it a wave." Hermione made to pick up the wand, feeling extremely foolish as she did so, but as soon as she touched it, a sharp cold flew throughout her body all the way to her fingertips. Mr. Ollivander was looking at her expectantly so she did as he had told her, she waved the wand.

She looked down at herself after a moment when nothing appeared to have happened, and a look of horror crossed her face when she saw that she was slowly disappearing, as if she was disintegrating. The last thing Hermione saw before she vanished was Mr. Ollivander's face, which was, oddly enough, not in the least bit surprised. All that was left of Hermione after she disappeared was the wand, which she had dropped from the cold shock. Mr. Ollivander picked up the wand and put it back in its case, remarking," No, that wand was not for her....its does needs an owner though....maybe tomorrow." Mr. Ollivander then turned around and stopped, staring at the figure that had just appeared.

The girl who now vacated the spot that Hermione had held, not 5 minutes before, remarkably, looked like Hermione. The only difference was her stature, the new girl held herself with a more haughty air about her, and the hair length, this new girl had longer hair that was the same color, but was extremely frizzy and bushy. The first girl had had frizzy hair, but it was in a sense, reacting to the magic surrounding it. The second, however, had hair that naturally frizzed and bushed out if the owner didn't bother to brush it…..or if it had become tangled in a moment of distress. The girl in question was clearly, as one might put it, distressed. To Mr. Ollivander, however, this was none of his concern. He merely took a look at the young girl clutching a wand in one hand and a piece of fabric in another, tears streaming down her cheeks, so as to confirm his thoughts. Mr. Ollivander nodded at the girl and simply asked a question. "How long were you gone?" No sense of emotion betrayed, no secrets revealed, only a simple yet important question.

"One year." Replied the girl, turning on her heel as she talked, then walking outside of the shop and into Diagon Alley, to join her parents and the rest of the wizarding world.

Around that same moment, twenty-some years earlier, the same thing happened...well, not quite. The same girl who had disappeared from Ollivander's, now reappeared to find herself staring into the eyes of none other than Albus Dumbledore. Her eyes betrayed her confusion, as much as she tried to look nonchalant.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Dumbledore," The dear girl has woken up at last!"

"Sir, My name is Hermione G---"The girl was getting quite tired of this, it was the second time today that someone had interrupted her when she was introducing herself.

"Child, I do not mean to be rude and not want to know your name, but in our current situation it would be highly dangerous. Now, would you please tell me how exactly you got here?" Dumbledore normally had a twinkle in his blue eyes, today there was none, only a flicker of what had once been. Today he had to be serious, until he knew what was going on.

"Well, sir," As Hermione went on to tell her tale, she was interrupted from time to time, reminded to be careful on whose name she revealed. When she got to the part about disappearing, Dumbledore put his hand up as a signal for her to stop.

"Hermione, there is almost no possible way to phrase this question without making it sound rude, so I will simply state it. What wand did Mr. Ollivander give you that led to your disappearance?"

"Sir, it was Dragon heartstring and maple, um…he said it was rather bendy sir, and that it was, I think it was, I'm sure of it, 11 inches."

"Thank you Hermione." Dumbledore's eyes had become clear and blue and the sparkle was back. "And Hermione, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts."

Hermione's mouth gaped open, 'she had been talking to her headmaster all this time?'

"Oh yes, and Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"What year are you from?"

"1991, si-Professor, and Professor, if I may ask, w-what year is it?"

"Excellent, Ollivander, you have this all down, correct?" A younger looking Mr. Ollivander stepped out of the shadows, a quill and piece of parchment in his hand.

"Yes Albus, I most certainly do."

"Good, and Hermione?"

"Professor?"

"Your answer is 1965." A large thud was heard. Hermione had fainted.

* * *

How did you like it? Bad/good? 


End file.
